princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu
Rikkai University-Affiliated Middle School or Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu (私立立海 大 附属 高等学校 Shiritsu Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chūgakkō) is a private school located in the Kanagawa prefecture. They have been the champions of the Japanese National Tournament for the last two years, and are vying for their third consecutive championship during the series. They are fully introduced during the Kantō Regional Tournament, where they easily defeat Fudomine Middle School in the semi-finals. They suffer their first loss to Seigaku in the finals, returning to the Nationals as underdogs; they are defeated by Seigaku a second time in the National Tournament finals, ending their hopes of winning a third consecutive title. Takeshi Konomi mentioned in an interview that, between Nagoya Seitoku and Rikkai, he decided that the latter would play Seigaku in the National Tournament finals because he felt they were more interesting. Rikkai is one of the few schools known to be a part of a junior high-university school system. It is also one of the few schools with a high school division. Information *Established: 1878 *Headmaster: Yoshizawa Tsutomu *Student Body: 2677 people (1514 males, 1163 females) *Captain: Yukimura Seiichi *Vice Captain: Sanada Gen'ichirō *Treasurer: Yanagi Renji *Tennis Club Membership: 52 History Behind the triple threat of Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji—the Three Demons or Big Three—Rikkai has claimed the top honor at the Nationals two years in a row, aiming for a third consecutive win. Their success is behind their motto, "Losing is unacceptable," whether it be an official or a practice match. Most of their Singles regular members have proven to be capable Doubles players as well. Rikkai has also been the champions of the Kantō Regional Tournament for the past fifteen years. One year prior to the story's timeline, the only Seigaku player to hand Rikkai a loss was Tezuka Kunimitsu. Rikkai powered their way through the previous year's National Tournament, sweeping Shitenhōji in the semifinals in straight sets (3-0), then doing the same to Makinofuji in the final. During this year's Kantō Regional Tournament finals, Rikkai had to defend their title without their captain Yukimura after he fell critically ill and required surgery. Despite this, they were able to effortlessly win the Kanagawa Tournament and set a new tournament record. They headed into the Kanto Regional Tournament and cruised their way into the finals to face Seigaku. However, after overwhelming Seigaku by taking both Doubles matches, Rikkai suffered three unexpected losses in all the Singles matches, and had to surrender their Kantō championship title. While they entered the Nationals as challengers this year, Rikkai was confident that they would walk away with the title, especially with their captain Yukimura's comeback. However, the National Tournament finals was a repeat scenario of the Kantō Tournament finals. In the sequel series New Prince of Tennis, all regular members of Rikkai received invitations to the U-17 Camp, a camp that was originally open only to High Schoolers. Tennis Club Members There are 52 members in the Rikkai Dai Tennis Club. Alumni *'Mōri Juzaburō' *'Nishiki' - had a practice match with Sanada in Chapter 119 Third Years *'Yukimura Seiichi' (Captain) *'Sanada Gen'ichirō' (Vice Captain) *'Yanagi Renji' (Treasurer) *'Yagyū Hiroshi' *'Niō Masaharu' *'Marui Bunta' *'Jackal Kuwahara' Second Years *'Kirihara Akaya' First Years *'Urayama Shiita' Who is your favorite Rikkai member? Yukimura Seiichi Sanada Genichiro Yanagi Renji Yagyu Hiroshi Nio Masaharu Marui Bunta Jackal Kuwahara Kirihara Akaya Other Known Clubs *Cheerleading *Tennis — Girls' Division Trivia *In the anime, the uniform of the tennis team was inconsistent. Currently, and prior to the storyline, the color of the jerseys are/were yellow. When Kirihara, Sanada, and Yanagi watched the match between Atobe and Tezuka, they wore red jerseys (episodes 65-68). *There is a large tree on campus where a lot of love confessions happen. It is rumored that it is good to confess under this tree. *On Valentine's Day (unknown year) the Top 3 people who received the most chocolates were: **1 - Yukimura Seiichi - 125 **2 - Marui Bunta - 72 **3 - Niou Masaharu - 70 *The regulars like to come and visit Sanada and Yagyuu's classroom during break time. *The hangout spots of the tennis regulars include: **Arcade (Kirihara, Jackal, and Marui) **Park (Yagyuu, for reading) **The mall (Yukimura and Yanagi) *Rikkai Dai is suspected to be located within one of the seven special wards of Kawasaki, Kanagawa. *It has been mentioned in a Q&A in the manga that the closest school to Rikkai is the Tokyo campus of Hyotei Academy. *In Another Story: Messages From the Past and Future, Rikkai Dai's junior high department is seen to face the ocean. However, in the manga, the school is set somewhere further inland. Gallery Rikkaiteam.jpg Rikkaidai.jpg Rikkaidai 3.jpg|PoT Calender featuring Rikkai Rikkaidai.600.970214.jpg Various RIkkai uniforms Yukimura, Sanada and Niou.jpg Rikkaidai first year and second.jpg|The DVD cover for Prince of Tennis Another Story with the Rikkai regulars One Year Prior to the storyline 579127 312738358795200 12755179 n.jpg tumblr_ma398k6q3Z1r76r68o1_1280.jpg 597750.jpg Rikkaidai.full.899677.jpg Rikkaidai.full.899664.jpg 1545623_580128908722809_1697006646_n.jpg tumblr_n2g07nKYf21sm6bu9o1_500.jpg tumblr_n1umctigRa1r76r68o1_1280.jpg Rikkai school building.png Rikkai training ground.png ThE rIKKAI regulars having a karaoke moment.jpg Rikkai as 2nd Years.jpg The Rikkai Dai team having fun painting.jpg Category:Schools Category:Kanagawa Schools Category:Kanto Schools Category:Middle Schools Category:High Schools Category:Locations Category:Teams Category:Junior High Team Category:Nationals Team Category:Kanto Regionals Team Category:District Teams